


lucky

by blushao (horizsan)



Series: an ode [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, based off of seventeen's song lucky, jeonghan is a soundcloud rapper, jeonghan is here to fix that, mention of alcohol and cigarette usage, not really but he thinks he could be one if he wanted to, seungcheol is sad, there is no sexual content i don't write stuff like that bc it makes me uncomfy, this is just really wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizsan/pseuds/blushao
Summary: In which Seungcheol is crying in a club, and Jeonghan offers to solve all his problems.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: an ode [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684186
Kudos: 20





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mention of alcohol and cigarette usage, cheating, seungcheol is sad boi hours
> 
> this, along with other writing of mine (especially poetry there's lots of that) can be found on my wattpad under the same username: blushao
> 
> enjoy :)

**CHOI SEUNGCHEOL + YOON JEONGHAN**

" _Are you okay?_

 _Problems can be solved, no need to worry_ "

-

Flashing red lights and blurry silhouettes of people in sequined dresses and see-through shirts were the only things Seungcheol could see. All he could hear was whooping and cheering for someone b-boying in the center of the dance floor. All he could feel was the body heat of the crowd around him and the sweat running down the back of his neck. All he could smell was cheap perfume and cigarette smoke, and all he could taste was the alcohol he had attempted to wash away his sorrows with.

He waded through the sea of people, his vision only getting more and more blurred as tears filled his eyes. He finally made it to the doors of the club, and stumbled outside, sitting down on the concrete of the sidewalk. He squinted his eyes shut tight, refusing to let the tears leave shiny lines down his cheeks.

He jolted slightly at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. A sweet voice rang in his ears, asking him if he was okay. He nodded without looking up at whoever was behind him. He tucked his knees up to his chest, and put his head down, touching his forehead to his knees.

This mystery person sat down next to him, and asked again. "Hey, are you okay? Usually people don't walk out of clubs and cry right when the fun has truly begun. Oh, hey, that kinda rhymed. Fun, begun. See?"

Seungcheol let out a dry chuckle, that almost turned into a sob, but he caught it just before it did. "Yeah, you're a poet and you don't know it."

The other guy laughed, and replied, "Yeah. Oooh, or maybe I could be a rapper. They gotta have flow, ya know? I think I might have what it takes. Flow, know, that rhymed too!" He lowered his voice to a soft hushed tone, and asked yet again, "Are you sure you're okay? 'Cause you don't seem like it."

Seungcheol lifted his head, turning it to look at the man next to him. This mystery man was simply angelic-looking, so much so that Seungcheol almost choked on the spit that had been gathering in his mouth. He had hair that was the perfect tone of silver, and it looked like it had been freshly dyed. Seungcheol almost wanted to ask him where he had bought the dye, but he couldn't seem to open his mouth to go through with that. His eyes were bright, and a very pretty color, almost exactly that of milk chocolate. If they had actually been pools of chocolate, Seungcheol would have been willing to drown in them forever.

His outfit was very different from every other guy Seungcheol had seen at the club. Unlike all the others, he wasn't wearing a see-through mesh shirt and black leather pants that were one size too small. His outfit was much more simple, consisting of a white shirt, jeans, and an acid-wash denim jacket. 

He gave Seungcheol a tiny smirk, and asked, "Are you gonna stare at me forever, or are you gonna answer my question?"

Seungcheol blinked a few times, yanking himself back to the conversation. "Umm, well, I'm not really okay, but there's nothing you can do about it, so..." He put his head down again, knowing if he stared at the other man for much longer, he would lose his mind. He didn't understand how a person could be so beautiful.

"Nonsense! Problems can be solved! Therefore, there's no need to worry about them. Whatever your problems are, I'll help you solve them." Seungcheol looked up, furrowing his brow in disbelief. The man stuck his hand out for Seungcheol to shake, and continued, "I'm Yoon Jeonghan, the guardian angel of this club. You got problems, I got you."

Seungcheol tentatively shook Jeonghan's hand, and muttered, "Um, okay then. My name is Choi Seungcheol and my boyfriend cheated on me."

Jeonghan flashed a wide smile, and exclaimed, "Easy fix! We slash his tires and burn down his apartment!"

Seungcheol grimaced, and inched away from this Jeonghan guy. "Uh, yeah, no. I'm not doing anything illegal to solve problems."

Jeonghan let out another angelic laugh, and yelled, "No, of course not, silly!" He lowered his voice to a normal volume, and continued, "I was joking. The true solution to this issue is to take your mind off him. Do things that make you happy, but that don't remind you of him." He stood up, and extended a hand to Seungcheol. "Come on, let's go. No use in staying here and wallowing in your sorrows."

Seungcheol took Jeonghan's hand, and let the other man pull him to a standing position. Jeonghan kept hold of his hand, and asked, "Okay, so where are we going? It's all up to you, I'm just here to help."

Seungcheol stood still for a few moments to think, and his eyes widened as something they could do came to mind. He yanked his hand out of Jeonghan's grip, grabbing the man's shoulders. "He hated music! I never got to dance with him, and I obviously wasn't going to dance with anyone else, but I haven't danced in so long! You up for it?"

Jeonghan's eyes twinkled, and he grinned, the corners of his mouth turning up in a wide smile. "Hell yeah! That's the spirit! Where do you wanna dance? We can go anywhere! Well, anywhere within reason, at least."

Seungcheol flashed a smile back at him, and answered, "Alright! Would you have a problem with heading to that one huge gazebo on top of that big hill outside the city with that willow tree hiding it from view so that if you don't know it's there you walk into it and hit your head and maybe break your nose like I did?" Realizing he had mentioned a slightly embarrassing occurrence, Seungcheol looked down at the ground, letting go of Jeonghan's shoulders and clasping his hands together behind his back. But, at least he had decided not to mention that this incident had happened when he was twenty two.

Jeonghan reached behind Seungcheol's back and grabbed one of his hands. "Yeah, I know the one. I broke my nose smacking into it too, when I was nine. That sounds good. I'll go get my car. It's at the parking garage two blocks down. You can come with me if you want, or just wait here." He let go of Seungcheol's hand, and turned around, walking down the sidewalk toward the less dangerous city center. Seungcheol hesitated for one heartbeat, two, and then decided to follow him. 

After some trouble (Jeonghan's car wouldn't start), they finally made it to the gazebo. At this time of night, nobody else was there. They were able to blast their music as loud as their hearts desired, and dance like nobody was watching (because no one was). Seungcheol turned on his dance playlist, which had gone unplayed for the past year and a half, and danced with Jeonghan until the sun began to peek over the horizon.

They walked down the hill together, both out of breath and a little sweaty, but on cloud nine nonetheless. Jeonghan slipped a piece of paper with his phone number written on it into Seungcheol's hand, and reminded Seungcheol to call him later. Seungcheol promised that he would, and in hushed tones, said, "Thanks for this, Jeonghan. I was so lucky to run into you."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please feel free to let me know your thoughts/give me constructive criticism in the comments :)
> 
> i do want to edit this and make it longer in the future, but for now, i want to focus on other projects so :)))


End file.
